Ai no Kusabi In a story
by Rosygirls92
Summary: As the title suggests this is Ai no Kusabi in a word version. The actions and scenes are loyal to the movie. This is for those that can't find Ai no Kusabi or love it so much that they want it in story form.
1. A blondie and a mongrel meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai no Kusabi

Ai no Kusabi (In a story)

Chapter 1

Midas was a busy city. There were flying cars, traffic lights with blue angular lights and an array of males. The city was almost too full to accommodate the black-haired, but there was one that the city couldn't miss.

In a dark alley there was, a black haired man with a good build. He examined the car and was contemplating whether it was worth to steal. When he saw that it indeed was good quality he punched the car window in order to gain access to the interior.

'You're Riki of the dark, with the reputation of a rat,' the voice came out of no where but belonged to a thin, dark-haired man who suddenly pointed at him. Riki pauses for a moment. The dark-haired man then continues this proud speech.

'We are the elite bodyguards and are here to stop mongrels like you,'

Behind him, a team of four other men with similar hair colours steps out to show themselves.

Unknown to all of them a lavish car was crossing them and the driver stopped to stare.

'I haven't got time to play around with you all,'

Riki clenches his fist then launches forward to a surprise attack. The blow knocks the first man to the ground them the second, third and fourth joins him. Believing that he has won he walked out to finish what he has begun. This time it is him who is caught unaware.

The man with the lightest hair colour grabs Riki's leg and forces down with the help of his companions. The dark-haired man stands up and realizing that they had won, smirks and pulls out a knife, whose metal edge is replaced by a laser.

'You shouldn't complain if we kill you,' he says while lowering the knife.

Unexpectedly, a white gloved hand appears and grabs hold of the hand that clutches the knife. The hand caused the dark-haired man too much pain so he is forced to give it up. The knife falls to the other outstretched, white gloved hand.

The dark-haired man is dropped with a red mark of where the hand had held him. The elite bodyguards look up and see that the hand belongs to a muscular, well clothed, blonde- haired man. Their eyes fill with surprise just before they run away in fright, shouting 'Blondie! blondie!'

Riki has just recovered from the incident and this mind has just processed what has happened. Before he has a chance to say anything the 'Blondie' has turned his heel and has started walking away. Riki runs to catch up to him, demanding an explanation on why he has saved him.

'No particular reason,' comes the non-caring reply.

Riki turns around and then tells the 'Blondie' to follow him, adding in that it is against his morals to own anything to anyone, not even an elite from Tangura.

They arrive in a dingy love hotel which Riki has paid for. The blondie is sitting with his arms folded,

The sit in a long silence until Riki can't bear it and turns around to get it done with. The 'Blondie' only moves his mouth saying that he isn't so desperate as to place his hands on a mongrel.

'It's not like I asked to be born in the slums,' he tells the 'Blondie'.

'Here is my payment to you,' Riki proceeds to removing his jacket.

'You plan to repay me with your body? Very mongrel-like,' the 'Blondie' asks him.

Riki his hands on his hips, with an annoyed expression on his face.

'Don't mock me. Are you gonna do it or not?' Riki asks.

The 'Blondie' stands up, his height towering above Riki's.

'If you insist, I'll accept your payment,' comes the reply.

'Take off all your clothes and stand against that wall,' the 'Blondie' instructs him.

Riki does as he is told. The 'Blondie' walks up to him and grabs hold of his hand with his one hand and holds it over Riki's head. He looks down at Riki's body with his sapphire eyes. Riki is confused.

'Why are you just watching?' Riki mutters.

'Don't worry I'll enjoy myself,' The 'Blondie' edges closer.

'Aren't you going to take your clothes off too,' Riki asks.

'Nobody in Tangura would be so stupid as to get undressed just to discipline a pet,' he says as a gloved hand is edging towards Riki's groin.

He clasps it, causing Riki him to groan, then lowers his head to the other man's neck and pushes a leg between both of Riki's.

'Who are you,' Riki manages to pant out.

'Iason Mink. Just a regular Blondie,' Iason replies.

Author note: Thank you for finishing the first chapter and please leave a review. I will tell you now that when I get 5 reviews I shall write the next chapter.


	2. Riki and Guy reunite after 3 years

Author's note: Congratulations on making it to the next chapter. I actually never thought that I'd get here; it's all thanks to those reviewers.

Guy rode through the night on the streets of Ceres with his black hair streaming behind him. He had his companions following him as he was deep in thought.

'Riki, It's been three years since you've gone and Ceres hasn't changed at all.'

Guy peered into his mind where the comparison of pets, middle-class and elites played.

'Stagnant days pass as the glittering night less city Midas casts a sidelong glance at the elite's city, Tangura.'

Another memory was looked into, of poor men and their dependence on the elites for food.

'I always thought you'd make something of yourself and come back.'

A rubbish dump was then shown and so was an old man that was raking up the trash.

'Riki, have you forgotten about the members of Bison and Ceres? We used to say we didn't want to be stuck in Ceres but now we're twenty. Is there really a way to life, us mongrels who don't even have citizenship? But I guess the only one who knows the answer is you, Riki.'

Guy halted and stared up at the purple, faint outline of the beautiful city, Tangura…

…………………

Red police lights loudly wails, causing a wild commotion. Guy and his gang all have an expression of anxiousness as they ride to outrun the police force.

'Run! They're gonna catch up!' Guy turned his head and shouts out behind him.

They go full speed ahead, as they round a bend, Guy checks his odometer, but the arm seems to be going to wrong way. Soon his motorbike slows to a halt.

'Damn it,' Guy curses.

Out of concern his gang stops to help him but was surrounded with the brown-haired police. Guy takes out his loaded gun and encourages everyone to try to escape.

'Okay,' was one of the gang's replies.

'No way! Don't tell me that you're running scared,' his opponent torments.

Kille, a brown- hair narrowed his eyes he turns around to do something outrageous 'Kille wait,' comes a sound but Kille pays no attention to it.

'I won't have that,' he calls out.

Out of the blue, a sound of wheels-on-road becomes louder.

The driver slams into a cop with full-force knocking him backward. The driver then turned around to attack the other, now surprised, officers. He skillfully unhooks himself as the motorbike speeds towards then and goes into a red-hot collision. The heat destroys much of the equipment and kills many of the officers.

But, the driver won't let the remaining, now intimidated, officers still alive to give them a chance to still hunt him down. The driver knocks the remaining down with his bare fists. Many groans and shouts come from them.

'Everyone go!' The driver instructs.

The gang eagerly follows; Guy grabs the driver's arm and swings him up and over his bike as they run off for safety, from the heated blaze.

As the chase reaches its end, they calm down and stop. The driver steps off the bike, in front of a perfect purple sky and takes off his helmet.

'Riki?' a confused yet surprised whisper escapes Guy's lips.

He hesitantly walks over to the erect figure and places an arm on it to ensure it isn't an illusion.

'You're…Riki,' he confirms when his hand doesn't go through it.

A pair of almond eyes softens from its former cold expression

'Long time no see,' he smiles.

'Riki!' he breathes out in relief whilst throwing an arm around the smaller figure.

Author's note: How did you like that? I hope you did because I found it quite hard to translate scenes into words as some were more for viewing then writing. Anyway, hope you'll review and give me the motivation to continue!

P.S. Sorry it took so long, there was a problem with me getting it up.


End file.
